la maldición de Kagome
by Hadadelanoche56
Summary: kagome vive a las afuera de españa pero en un tragico dia asesinan a su familia, lo que ella no sabe es que esto se debe a una maldicion en la que lla esta involucrada... es mi seg. fic. porfa no sean tan duros, pases y comenten
1. el inicio

Ni Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenecen, aunque quisiera que fueran míos, no lo son, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo en mis locas historias.

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa en las afueras de España, en un denso bosque, una joven de pelo negro azabache va corriendo en medio de él, su ropa, al igual que sus manos y piernas están manchadas de sangre, sus ojos azul turquesa demuestran una increíble y profunda tristeza. En su corazón y en su mente tiene gravada una imagen muy tétrica y horrible, el de su familia asesinada. Aún recuerda como sucedió todo; una banda de ladrones que había huido de la policía estaba rondando por su casa, habían entrado a robar su humilde hogar, sus padres al percatarse de esto la encerraron en un closet que tenían, y ellos, incluyendo a su hermana salieron a enfrentarlos.

Su madre llamada Niuyenca, su padre Demian y su hermana Gardenia se dieron un tierno abrazo para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para salir a defender su hogar. De ahí, todo resulto fatídico, los ladrones al ver que la familia salía a enfrentarlos solo rieron y los asesinaron uno por uno a sangre fría, pero lo peor de todo fue que lo hicieron justo enfrente del closet en el que estaba escondida Kagome, su madre antes de morir volteo hacia donde estaba ella y le dedico una última y triste sonrisa. Cuando todo hubo terminado Kagome pudo salir de donde estaba encerrada y derramo todas y cada una de las lágrimas que hasta ahora había contenido

_**- ¡¿Por qué?-**_ gritaba ella una y otra vez pero callo al escuchar la débil voz de su hermana llamándole, ella de inmediato se arrodilló frente a Gardenia y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre su regazo.

_**-Kagome…Por favor…No permitas que el odio por nuestras muertes te consuma, sigue viviendo y se feliz por mi… me lo prometes?-**_ Kagome ante sus palabras comienza a llorar de nuevo pero le contesta a su hermana

_**- Lo prometo Gardenia-**_ justo después de estas palabras ella le dirige una última y sincera sonrisa, su pecho deja de respirar e irremediablemente muere en el regazo de Kagome

_**-¡HERMANA¡-**_ su grito resonó por todo el bosque.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, corriendo en medio del bosque con sus ropas ensangrentadas, huyendo de la cruel realidad, pero en su trayecto tropieza con una piedra y cae desmayada.

….

Ya han pasado 5 años desde aquella tragedia, desde que ella, después de estar lo que calcula durante dos días inconsciente, despierta en una cabaña abandonada sin nadie a su alrededor, desde que ella se mudó a Sevilla después de sepultar los cuerpos de su familia, y ahora, va de regreso a su antiguo hogar a recoger las pocas pertenencias que aún tenía en esa pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, pero por lo pronto, va en el taxi que la dejara en el pueblo más cercano a su hogar…

Después de casi 5 horas de viaje Kagome llega a su hogar, observa todo a su alrededor y suspira, este lugar le traía tantos recuerdos tan dolorosos, poco después se pone a buscar sus cosas pero al abrir el closet, en medio de toda la ropa, escondido en una esquina, observa algo que brilla, lo saca y ve que se trata de un antiguo libro.

_**- Que extraño, no recuerdo que nosotros tuviéramos este libro aquí-**_ pero se sorprende más al quitar el polvo del libro ya que en su portada su nombre está escrito en letras de oro, al abrirlo hay unas letras borrosas pero que aún se pueden medio leer y dicen _**´´aquella que su nombre del cielo nocturno desciende estará condenada a vivir en soledad toda su vida, a menos que alguien logre romper este hechizo con…´´**_

_**-Co-como, como puede ser eso posible, a menos que qué puedo romper este hechizo-**_ lanza el libro contra la pared_**- ¡POR QUE MADRE MÍA, PORQUE!-**_ grita Kagome con el alma desgarrada, pero al volver a voltear su mirada en el libro ve que una hoja sobresale de el.

_**-Que, que es esto-**_ recoge la hoja y descubre que se trata de una carta, enseguida la abre y comienza a leer:

_Querida Kagome:_

_Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que ya ha pasado tiempo de que morimos, pero tal y como te lo dijo tu hermana antes de morir, no permitas que el odio por nuestras muertes te consuma, sigue viviendo y se feliz, esto ya estaba escrito por el destino, tarde o temprano teníamos que morir al fin de cuentas, pero tú tienes que seguir viviendo, todavía tienes que enfrentar muchas cosas más, verás, nuestra familia era la encargada de proteger una famosa perla cuyo nombre es la shikon-no tama, esta perla es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, pero nuestro deber era evitar que esta cayera en manos equivocadas, ahora esta tarea está en tus manos, la encontraras escondida en el mismo baúl en donde encontraste el libro, y respecto a la parte faltante de la profecía la tendrás que descubrir por ti misma puesto que ni yo misma lo sé._

_Se valiente y esfuérzate, no permitas que este mundo caiga en la desgracia._

_Te quiere mucho, tu madre._

Al terminar de leer esta carta Kagome comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ahora más destrozada que antes, pero aun así acepto la misión que le había dejado su madre y busco la perla, efectivamente, si se encontraba en el baúl.

_**-Por qué mamá, porque mi destino tiene que ser tan cruel-**_ decía mirando fijamente la perla y guardándola entre sus ropas

_**-Oye, tú, podrías dejar de lloriquear, me fastidias-**_ dice un joven de tez era pálida, largos cabellos platinados, alto, fornido, su piel blanca como la nieve, las mejillas surcadas por unas líneas purpuras y en su frente tenía lo que le parecía una luna creciente, el rasgo más sobresaliente de aquel hombre eran los ojos dorados de este. Parecían de ámbar, tan fríos como el hielo, con aquel color inquietante e intenso, a pesar de la escasa luz. Sin duda, aquella combinación de rasgos le habría parecido interesante unos años antes.

_**- cállate estúpido, quien te crees que eres, tú no sabes nada de lo que me sucede- **_dice Kagome recalcando la furia en cada palabra pero con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro

– _**con quien crees que est….- **_dijo el apuesto joven pero alguien más lo interrumpió

- _**hermano, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes discutir con cada gente con la que te encuentras**_- dice en forma de reproche una chica delgada, vestida con un kimono naranja, de unos nueve años, era pelinegra y tenía los ojos color almendra, muy alegre por lo que se podía notar

_**- querida hermanita, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando con las personas-**_dice el joven mirando a la niña con la mirada más fría que pudiera tener pero ella ni se inmutaba

–_**eso no es hablar oni-chan, a eso que estabas haciendo tú se le llama discutir-**_ decía la pequeña sin percatarse que Kagome estaba empezando a guardar las cosas que tenía y se retiraba del lugar que por cierto era SU CASA, pero que al parecer ciertas personitas habían comenzado a discutir sin importarle su presencia

_**- ahora le pedirás disculpas a la señorita con la que estabas discutiendo y nos retiraremos de aquí, ¿entendiste?-**_ dice ella señalando el lugar donde estaba Kagome pero sin voltear

_**- NO-**_ contesta tajante el joven.

_**- Y por qué no hermanito-**_ dice la niña levantando el puño con una venita estilo anime en la frente

_**- Simple, ella ya se fue-**_ dice el muchacho comenzando a tomar rumbo hacia donde se dirigían desde un principio

_**- ¡¿Qué?-**_ grito la pequeña niña al ver que la mujer con la que estaba discutiendo su hermano se había marchado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de ahí, se encontraba Kagome, de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, corriendo en medio del bosque con pequeñas lagrimas que de nuevo comienzan a asomarse por sus hermosos ojos turquesa hasta que llega a un pequeño claro que era alumbrado por los últimos rayos del sol, a su alrededor solo había árboles, flores de diversos colores y unos cuantos animalitos que se escuchaban en la tranquilidad de ese lugar, se recuesta en un árbol donde todo esto se podía apreciar perfectamente y comienza a llorar en un tono más alto.

_**-Ja, la vida suele ser tan irónica, porque el destino no podía simplemente dejarme morir junto con mi familia evitándome todo este sufrimiento, sino que también se le ocurrió a no sé quién de allá arriba que de seguro me odia que todo esto es parte de una maldición para luego darme esperanzas vanas al no estar completa la frase…-**_ suelta un largo suspiro_**- justo en estos momentos desearía tener a alguien que me abrazara y me consolara con dulces palabras, lástima que eso no es posible puesto que toda mi familia está muerta y los amigos que tuve en Sevilla no están aquí conmigo, aunque pensándolo bien, yo solo vivía una vida monótona, fingiendo ser feliz cuando en realidad no lo era, la mayoría de mis sonrisas eran falsas-**_ dice esto mientras unas cuantas lagrimas surcan su rostro y ella sonríe de forma nostálgica mezclada con tristeza_**- como quisiera regresar el tiempo, justo antes de que todas estas desgracias comenzaran, donde yo era una niña feliz y no sentía esta tristeza que día a día va consumiendo mi alma aunque yo sé que es algo imposible de cumplir, desearía por lo menos poder romper este hechizo que tengo -**_ dicho esto queda profundamente dormida en medio de sus lágrimas.

_**-será mejor que te cuides la espalda querida Kagome, por que muy pronto toda esa tranquilidad que has tenido se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -**_ se escucha una voz siniestra decir en medio de la oscuridad mientras ríe malévolamente.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno….pues como verán le hice unos cuantos cambios a mi historia….jejejeje….espero sus comentarios, sean malos o buenos…..aunque de preferencia buenos…bueno…sin más que decir…..nos vemos en el próximo cap.!


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenecen, aunque quisiera que fueran míos, no lo son, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo en mis locas historias.

Al día siguiente en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí…

_**-hermano, a donde crees que se haya ido la señorita con la que estabas discutiendo ayer por la tarde?- **_pregunta la pequeña con afán de seguir fastidiando a su hermano.

_**-a mí que me preguntas Rin, yo no soy ninguna clase de adivino o algo así-**_ dice el peli plateado fastidiado.

_**-pues me gustaría que lo fueras, pero, ¿qué tal si se fue en dirección del bosque y se perdió? ,¿o tal vez se la comieron los lobos?,¿ y si….-**_ la interrumpe el ambarino.

_**-ya, ya, dejar de imaginar tonterías, ¿te parece bien si vamos a buscarla por el bosque para ver si está o no y así me dejas de molestar en todo el día?-**_

**-**_**siiiiiiiiiiiiii, gracias Seshomaru, muchas gracias**_**-** le da un abrazo.

_**-Rin-**_

_**-si hermano?- **_sonriendo radiantemente.

_**- me podrías soltar, a este paso moriré yo antes que la señorita- **_Rin lo suelta inmediatamente dejando que el aire entre de nuevo a los pulmones de Seshomaru.

_**-a….. Gomenasai one-chan, lo olvide, jejejeje- **_riendo nerviosamente.

_**- ya vámonos rin, si no te apresuras te dejare aquí-**_ empieza a caminar en dirección del bosque.

_**-de acuerdo- **_corre para alcanzar a su hermano.

En el bosque aproximadamente una hora después…

-_**hermano, ven, creo que ya la encontré-**_

_**- contenta?-**_mirando de reojo a la azabache completamente dormida al pie de un árbol_** -ahora ya vámonos-**_

_**-pero Seshomaru, necesitamos llevarla a su hogar- **_con voz suplicante.

_**-esa no es mi obligación-**_ contesta cortantemente.

_**-por favor, hazlo tan siquiera por mi siiiiii- **_poniendo ojitos de perrito a medio morir.

_**-hn, como sea-**_

_**-¡gracias! Ahora el problema va a ser el como la despertaremos- **_dice Rin pensativa

_**-hey, tu, mocosa, despiértate- **_decía mientras pateaba ligeramente el costado de Kagome y Rin le veía mientras una gotita estilo anime surgía en su nuca.

_**-mmm, cinco minutitos más mama, por favor- **_removiéndose en su lugar

_**-aaa, señorita?- **_ pregunto Rin se podría decir…. Aaa…. Algo confundida?

Aome comienza a abrir poco a poco los ojos y lo que ve frente a sí la deja algo confundida

_**-disculpen, pero…. se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?-**_

_**-es que lo que pasa es que le pedí a mi hermano que me ayudara a buscarla pues ayer salió tan inesperadamente de su casa que no supe que le había pasado - **_comenzando a llorar fingidamente_**-**_ _**creí que se había perdido o algo peor, sniff, sniff- **_Seshomaru solo rola los ojos.

_**-no, no llores pequeña, como ves no me ha pasado nada malo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte-**_

_**-enserio?- **_Dice Rin secando sus lágrimas falsas.

_**- sí, no te preocupes**_- Kagome se hinca a la estatura de Rin y le limpia las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban de lo que ambas no se percataron es que Seshomaru por un momento cambio su mirada de hielo por una de infinita ternura al ver esta escena pero rápidamente la quito, pero como veía que su hermana seguía muy distraída se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar su atención.

_**-¿si hermano?, es cierto ya es hora de irnos, señorita, gusta que la dejemos en su casa?-**_

_**-no es necesario pequeña se perfectamente donde me encuentro- **_mirando a su alrededor_**- o puede que tal vez no- **_una gotita estilo anime cae por la nuca de Rin y de Seshomaru.

_**-creo que será mejor que nos acompañe, por cierto mi nombre es Rin Taisho y él es mi hermano Seshomaru Taisho- **_señalándolo

_**- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, pero si quieres me puedes llamar solo Kagome-**_

_**-en todo caso a mí me puedes llamar Rin- **_dice la pequeña tendiéndole la mano a Kagome, ambas con una enorme sonrisa._** –De acuerdo- **_dicen al unísono.

_**-Rin- **_la llama Seshomaru que estaba comenzando a caminar rumbo a la casa de Kagome.

-_**de acuerdo es hora de partir, vamos**_?- Rin toma de la mano a Kagome y la jala hasta donde se encuentra Seshomaru de tal forma que la pequeña pelinegra queda en medio de ambos.

_**-gracias Rin- **_

_**-no hay de que, por cierto también tienes que agradecerle a mi hermano ya que él me ayudo a buscarte, dijo que estaba muy preocupado por ti y que no quería que te pasara nada malo- **_dramatizando mientras Kagome se sonroja furiosamente y Seshomaru la ve más que enfurecido con ella.

_**-E…enserio**_?- pregunta la pelinegra todavía sonrojada mientras que Rin solo rompe a reír en carcajadas.

_**-¿ah?-**_

_**-jajajajajaja, no es verdad, debiste ver tu cara cuando dije eso-**_

_**-¡Oye! ¡Qué mala eres!- **_dice Kagome mientras hace un puchero.

_-que linda se ve así, pero, que estoy pensando, es obvio que a mí nunca me ha gustado ni una chica, porque ahora estoy empezando con eso, ella es una humana y yo soy un demonio, no debería de estar pensando en eso- _pensaba Seshomaru mientras su cara iva mostrando varias emociones sin que él se diera cuenta.

…

Unas horas después…

_**-Bien Kagome, llegamos, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver-**_ dice Rin con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

_**-Igual yo Rin-chan, por cierto, si me quieres visitar ya sabes donde vivo, me quedare aquí por unas cuantas semanas-**_ dice Kagome también sonriente.

_**-Está bien Kagome, entonces cuídate mucho, le pediré permiso a mi one-chan para venirte a visitar, si es posible mañana mismo, ¿puedo?-**_ mirando a Kagome y a Seshomaru.

_**-Hn-**_

_**-Claro que si Rin-chan, aquí siempre serás bienvenida-**_

_**-¡Muchas gracias Kagome!- **_la pequeña se le acerca abrazándola fuertemente.

-_**No hay de que pequeña**_- la azabache le corresponde con mucho cariño al abrazo brindado por Rin.

_**-Rin, es hora de irnos-**_

_**-De acuerdo hermano-**_comienza a seguir a Seshomaru pero antes se despide de _**Kagome - nos vemos luego Kagome- **_

Luego de que se fueran Kagome se adentró en su hogar, ya que estaba por oscurecer, y saco la perla que estaba escondida entre su ropa y se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras que nuevamente lágrimas volvían a hacer su aparición en el rostro de ella.

_**-Por qué mama, hermana, papa, porque se fueron y me dejaron sola con esta misión-**_ poco a poco sus piernas se iban doblando hasta quedar arrodillada, en eso se oye una voz en medio de la nada.

_**-Hija, no te preocupes nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, no importa la situación, siempre te estaremos cuidando, te aseguro que nunca estarás sola-**_ la figura de la mama de Kagome se materializa justo frente a ella y con sus manos acaricia suavemente la cara de la azabache.

_**-Ma…mamá, ¿enserio eres tú?-**_ preguntaba aun con cierta duda Kagome.

_**-Si mi pequeña, soy yo-**_ con sus etéreos dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que aun corrían por las mejillas de Kagome.

_**-Mamá, porque me dejaste, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho en estos últimos años-**_

_**-Kagome, nosotros nunca nos hemos apartado de ti, y aunque te estemos cuidando no olvides que tienes que volverte más fuerte, recuerda que ahora el destino del mundo está en tus manos-**_

_**-Pero que tiene de importante esta perla como para que todo el mundo la desee-**_

_**-Esta perla como te había mencionado antes, es la famosa shikon no tama y es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, pero no siempre cumple tu verdadero deseo-**_

_**-¿Verdadero deseo?-**_

_**-Me tengo que ir mi pequeña, no lo olvides, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo**_- la figura de la mama de Kagome comenzaba a tornarse trasparente-_**nunca estarás sola…..-**_ dicho esto último su figura desapareció por completo.

_**-Mamá-**_ una suave brisa sopló causando que los cabellos azabaches de nuestra protagonista se movieran al compás del viento.

Notas de la autora:

Bien, bien, sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero no había tenido chance por varias razones, como sea, aquí les dejo este capítulo que fue lo único que se me ocurrió, se aceptan tanto criticas constructivas como destructivas (pero por favor que sean más constructivas).

Bueno los dejo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos…


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenecen, aunque quisiera que fueran míos, no lo son, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo en mis locas historias.

_**-Kagome, Kagome, despierta-**_

_**-No quiero-**_ se remueve en su lugar.

_**-¡Vamos, despierta, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy!-**_ Kagome, aun dormida, alcanza una lámpara cerca de su cama y la avienta en dirección a la voz que se atrevía a osar sus sueños, en otras palabras Rin pero esta la esquiva y le da a otra persona que venía con ella.

_**-Auch- **_se queja por el golpe__un chico alto, robusto, de piel bronceada, cabello negro azabache, ojos azul profundo y de aspecto amable el cual lucía una camisa azul y unos jeans negros.

_**-Creo que no quiere despertar- **_dice otro chico de__ojos ámbares cálidos, cabellos plateados, con aire un poco arrogante vestido con una camisa roja oscura y, al igual que el otro chico, unos jeans negros.

_**-Bueno….si no quiere despertar por las buenas…-**_ saca un balde de agua de la nada -_**Tendrá que ser por las malas, jijiji-**_

_**-Rin, no creo que a tu amiga le guste…- **_fue interrumpido por Rin quien le aventó el agua encima a la pobre muchacha.

_**-¡Despierta!-**_

_**-¡Ahhhh!- **_despierta inmediatamente muy sobresaltada

_**-Ser despertada así- **_termina de completar la oración el pelinegro.

_**-Quienes son ustedes, que hacen en mi casa-**_

_**-¡Hola Kagome!-**_

_**-¿Rin?- **_voltea simultáneamente su mirada al reloj al lado de su cama y del reloj a Rin _**-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí si apenas son las 6:30 de la mañana? ¿Por qué me despertaste de esa forma, y…¿Quiénes son ellos?- **_señalando a los chicos.

_**- Ya te lo dije, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy y ellos son mis hermanos-**_ señalando con la cabeza a las otras dos personas.

_**-Hola- **_saluda sencillamente Kagome.

_**-Él es Inuyasha- **_el peli plateado asiente la cabeza en forma de saludo mirándola con altanería.

_**-y este que ves aquí es Miroku- **_jalando al pelinegro junto a Kagome.

_**-mucho gusto señorita, es un placer conocer a una mujer tan bella como usted- **_la toma de las manos y las besa suavemente.

_**-Emmmm…gracias…mucho gusto- **_un poco sonrojada.

_**-señorita, ¿le podría hacer una pregunta?- **_pregunta Miroku seriamente.

_**-si claro, dígame de que se trata-**_

_**-quería saber si le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo-**_

Notas de la autora:

Emmmm…bueno aquí estoy reportándome una vez más después de mucho tiempo…sé que me querrán matar por dejar este capítulo así…pero...es tan solo que no podía seguir más tiempo desaparecida y aparte aproveche que me llego la inspiración de nuevo…prometo que tratare de seguir este fic más seguido si….ustedes me envían más reviews… ¿de acuerdo?... ya saben…acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas (de preferencia constructivas)…bueno…para que no digan que soy muy exigente…me basta con que me envíen solo 2 comentarios por favor.

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap.!.


End file.
